The Rookie: Tara
by Averil-Nk
Summary: Coauthored with Agnestayler: Tara Williams starts her job as an FBI Special Agent and is assigned to an investigation right at the beginning of her career. Will she be able to use her genius to solve the case and will she be accepted by the team?
1. Chapter 1

On one of the most important days of her life, Tara woke up early. _This is an important day… I start working at the FBI today. I have dreamt of this my whole life… and now my dream becomes reality._ She had hardly had any sleep all night… but didn't feel tiredness, just huge excitement.

She got up and made a cup of tea. She tried to have at least a little breakfast, but she just couldn't eat. She knew that she would be really hungry in a few hours, but whenever she was so excited, she was unable to eat. She drank the tea, got dressed, then with a determined move she picked up her keys to head towards her new life. She left her apartment earlier than it would have been necessary… but she always did this if she went to an important place and was very excited. She liked getting there earlier; while she waited, she calmed down and almost all her anxiety flew away by the time her meeting started.

_I have more than enough time_ – she looked at her watch. _I must drink a coffee to calm down…_ - she thought, while heading towards a nearby café.

With coffee in her hand, she turned back to sit at one of the tables, but to her greatest fright she bumped into somebody, and realized she was standing before the chest of another person. She looked up and her gaze met with the green eyes of a tall, brown-haired man.

- I'm so sorry… - the man apologized. – I didn't see you…

- It is me who should apologize, I didn't pay attention… - Tara stammered, still under the influence of the moment, and only realized when looking at her blouse that the coffee landed on it. – Oh, now I spilled my coffee on my blouse… - she said desperately. – Although this would be my first day at work… How could I go there, looking like this?

- I'm really sorry for causing you so many problems… - the man said worriedly. – Let me help – he took his handkerchief to wipe the coffee spot off the woman's blouse, but at the same moment he realized what he was doing and pulled his hand back, while the woman blushed. – I believe I'll go to the ladies' room and try to make this disappear – she said embarrassed, and disappeared behind the door in no time.

Tara tried to get out of the man's sight as soon as possible_. What was this? And how can I be so clumsy? How am I going to the FBI like this? This is a serious workplace, not a kindergarten… But on the other part… this guy is so good-looking…_ She sighed. _If only we met in different circumstances… when I wouldn't have to go to such an important place. But this cannot be changed now. But I have to do something about this coffee spot, otherwise I won't have a very good effect at my colleagues… It would be interesting if they froze me out before I could even start work. Breaking records is a good thing, but maybe not in such cases._ She rubbed a little water into her blouse, hoping to get the coffee spot out at least a little. _Well… it can't be said that it has just got back from the cleaner's, but compared to how it looked like a few minutes ago, it is quite OK. I'll put my coat on and then it can't be seen that much. I hope it won't be too hot in the building and I won't have to appear before the others like this._ In order to calm down, she splashed a little water on her face, then took a deep breath and headed back to the table.

The man was still there and smiled when he saw the approaching woman.

- Let me buy you another cup of coffee, if the other one ended up like this… - he said. – I promise I'll be careful this time – he added with a smile.

- Thank you… I have a little more time, so if I don't disturb you…

- No, work only starts at eight – the man replied – and I would be more than happy to spend this time in your company – he added, and went to bring another cup of coffee for Tara. The woman smiled at the statement. _A real gentleman… Maybe it isn't that bad to have bumped into each other this morning after all._

- Here you are – the man carefully placed the cup of coffee before Tara.

- Thank you – the woman replied.

- First day?

- Yes.

- What do you deal with?

- Numbers.

- You aren't a bookkeeper, are you?

- No, I'm a genius – the woman replied humbly, but smiling of confidence.

- Genius? Then your colleagues had better be careful with you – the man smiled as well.

- Yes, I also think so. – _After all, so far I am the only person who can cause harm to herself while hurting everyone else._

- And what is your specialization? – the man asked.

- Data processing.

- So, will you be a secretary? – he asked curiously.

- Well, according to my job description, I won't.

- Oh, don't use such ugly words. At us, it is Randy's privilege – he looked at the woman with a childish smile.

- Randy? Who is he? One of your colleagues?

- He is our deputy departmental manager, Randall Pitts. It is widely known that he has no sense of humour.

- Come on! Everyone has a sense of humour – Tara waved cheerfully. – He is surely just hiding it effectively.

- Yes. My colleagues and I think the same way and this is why we grab every opportunity to find it – he said smiling.

_Goodness me__, how cute those dimples are on his chin when he is smiling. I'll think of this when I'm having a really bad day - _Tara thought, glancing at her watch. – Goodness me, it's almost quarter to eight, I have to run – she looked at her watch again. – Thanks for the coffee, it was good to talk to you.

- You too. I hope we'll meet in the future as well – the man replied, and got ready to go himself. – Perhaps we could have lunch sometime.

- Perhaps – Tara smiled. _I hope that too._


	2. Chapter 2

Tara stood in front of the FBI building for a moment. _I have always dreamt of working at the FBI… and now time has come at last._ She stepped in the building excitedly. She asked where she would find the director of her unit, and then headed towards the elevator to get to the right floor.

She stopped before the office of the director and took a deep breath before knocking on the door. The man immediately said she could come in.

- Miss Williams! I'm glad you are here. I'm Stan Eldridge, the director of your unit.

- Good morning, Mr. Eldridge – the woman said.

- I'm glad you will be working with us from now on – the man said. – Now a photo will be made for your identification card, plus you'll get your badge and service gun. My secretary will accompany you. So, Miss Williams, welcome at the FBI!

- Thank you, Mr. Eldridge. _I'm working at the FBI… It's so good to repeat it over and over again…_ The excitement she was feeling a little earlier was now succeeded by calmness, now that she knew what she could expect.

- Then see you soon… - the man said, and saw Tara to the corridor.

In the next twenty minutes Tara was photographed for her identification card, then got her FBI badge and the first service gun of her life. _Now I'm officially an FBI Special Agent… It's so good to think of this…_ - she smiled, while the secretary accompanied her back to her boss.

- Miss Williams, I see you are finished with the first things. Come, now I'll introduce you to your team.

Tara's calmness disappeared instantly, and she was overwhelmed with huge excitement again. _Now I'll meet my team at last… I hope I'll like them and they will accept me soon._ She followed the director on the corridor, focusing all her attention to keep her consciousness despite the huge excitement she was feeling.

- Have you heard the news? We'll get a new colleague soon – D stepped into the office.

- Oh no, not again… - Myles grumbled.

- Now what are you discontented with? – Lucy asked indignantly. – Look at how good your relationship is with us…

- Now yes, but think about how he received all of us… - Bobby replied.

- Well yes, we all had problems with our Myles … - Jack stated.

- And I won't be the only woman in the office at last… - Lucy smiled.

- I thought you like being in the centre of attention, among so many men… - Myles replied. – And anyway, it's not our fault that Sarah has had a baby and Bianca was transferred to the West coast.

- It's great if others pay attention to you, but I have to admit that sometimes it's good if one isn't alone among so many guys – the rotor said.

- Well-well, you admit that you have difficulties getting on, being surrounded by so many guys? –Myles asked ironically.

- Don't flatter yourselves, Myles; it's just that the more women are there in the unit, the better… and if I'm not here, there will be someone to put you to your place.

- Lucy, you are in a really bellicose mood today… - Bobby grinned.

- Are you wondering about that? I have to, beside Myles… - the woman sighed. – I can't wait for the new colleague; with the two of us, it will be easier to endure him…

- Lucy, I like the idea that I'm too much for you… - Myles remarked.

- Dream on, you can't live through your interesting ideas anyway… - Lucy shook her head.

- Lucy, really… - the morose agent started, but couldn't finish the sentence, since Eldridge appeared in the door, with a nice, light-haired woman beside him.

- Attention please! – the director said, and everyone looked at him. _I hope the introduction will be over soon, I'll get my desk and be able to start work… I hate when everyone's glance is fixed on me _ – Tara thought. – I would like you to meet Tara Williams, your new colleague – the man continued, and Tara smiled embarrassed. They are Dimitrius Gans, Myles Leland, Lucy Dotson, Jack Hudson and Bobby Manning – he introduced her teammates, but in her excitement, the rookie gave the team only a glance. Well then… Welcome to the team, Miss Williams – Eldridge said, and left the bullpen.

- Hi! – her new colleagues greeted her one after the other, and Tara returned the greetings with a smile.

- Hi, Bobby Manning – the man last in the row greeted her.

- Hi, Tara Will… The woman's voice stopped as shaking the man's hand, she looked into his eyes. – Tara Williams – she finished introducing herself at last.

- How small is the world… - Bobby smiled. – When we bumped into each other this morning, and you said you work on the field of data processing, I wouldn't have thought even in my dreams that you meant the surveillance unit of the FBI by this…

- Do you know each other? – Lucy asked surprised.

- We can say so… - Bobby grinned. – So much that I spilled her coffee on her blouse…

- Your acquaintance starts really nicely… - Jack remarked grinning. – I'm only surprised by the fact that you haven't killed him yet…

- Mate, she has just joined us, and you are already talking about murder? – his friend asked indignantly.

- And as I know him, you'll still have opportunities for this… - Lucy winked at Tara. – Come, I'll show you your desk – she led the rookie to her place. – I'm so happy you joined us… It was high time to put an end to the men's rule in this team.

- You are saying this as if Bianca didn't only leave a few weeks ago… - Myles grumbled.

- That was more than enough time alone, against the four of you… - Lucy gave him a piercing look. – Bianca was our computer girl before you arrived – she explained to Tara. – She was transferred to the West coast a short time ago.

Tara could finally take possession of her desk; put her things on it, sat down and switched on the computer. _So I'm here… at my own table, with my own computer._ She smiled. _I believe I got to a great team; it looks like everyone is glad about my arrival… or at least almost._

- I see you've already got to like your new place – Lucy smiled. – Good that you are doing this, since you'll spend a lot of time here…

- I can't wait to throw myself into work for real – Tara said excitedly.

- That's good, because you'll need a lot of energy to keep up – Lucy replied smiling. – But this is your first day, so relax a bit, as long as you can do that. – What about lunch together? I'll show you a great place nearby… As for the cafeteria, avoid it, since the word „terrible" doesn't express properly the conditions which are there, but the place I'm going to show you is just fantastic.

- Thanks for the advice – Tara smiled – I'll take it. And yes, I would be glad about lunch together.

- Great – Lucy replied. – Then we've agreed on this – she said, and then went back to her desk. And, after waiting for this for years, Tara could at last start her work at the FBI.


	3. Chapter 3

- Can we go to lunch? – Lucy asked a few hours later, stepping to Tara's desk. The rookie glanced on her watch… she was so absorbed in her work that she didn't realize the passing of the hours.

- Sure, we can go – she replied, looking at her new friend, closed the used windows on her computer and stood up. – We can go.

- Guys, we are gone to lunch – Lucy shouted to her teammates, and the two women disappeared behind the door.

- This place is really great – Tara said in the restaurant.

- Isn't it? – Lucy asked. – And it's close, so you don't have to be afraid that you get back late.

- Do they take this so seriously? – the rookie said with worry mixed with interest.

- Jack doesn't, he is really nice… but some do grumble. But they do this in vain, fortunately they can't do too much in this case, just complain... which they always do. But Jack is a great team leader, he doesn't make a problem out of a two-minute late arrival, especially that he knows that all of us work hard, even after working time if needed.

- I couldn't believe that Jack would make trouble from being a little late anyway… - Tara smiled.

- I see he has captured your attention as well – Lucy grinned. – This is no surprise, Jack has huge popularity among women.

- Yes, Jack is a really good-looking guy… Does he have a girlfriend? – the rookie asked with sparkling eyes.

- Somehow I knew that this is what will really interest you – Lucy laughed. – I believe that for the moment he doesn't, but one can never know this with Jack, a woman can appear beside him any time, who disappears with the same speed two weeks later… Women adore him so much that he has fame at the FBI.

- That's no wonder… - Tara replied. – And Bobby? – she asked suddenly with sparkling eyes.

- Girl, won't this be too much good? – her friend laughed. – Although after hearing about your meeting this morning, your interest is not surprising at all. – Women also adore Bobby, just like they do with Jack.

- Then I think I got to the best place… - the rookie smiled.

- Right, you are really lucky to work near such great guys… But take care because there is a huge chance that they distract your attention from work… and by the time you realize, you have been staring at them for hours, and you are nowhere with your work… - Lucy winked at her friend.

- I can't promise it will be easy… I may have to often come in early in the morning, to make up for everything I failed to do, due to some effects… - Tara smiled.

- Then we'll meet often – Lucy laughed. – Starting work early has become a tradition among women here – she added smiling.

- I'm happy to see that I'm not the only one – Tara smiled.

- And how much… - Lucy said. – They even had an effect on Sarah and Bianca, although both of them had boyfriends… Sarah was the rotor of the unit, but she had a baby and I got to the team at that time; and Bianca, as I already said, was our computer girl, but a few weeks ago she was transferred to the West coast.

- After this I wonder how they were able to do their work at all… Or did they spend all their time in the office, where in the absence of the guys they could work at last?

- It is a fact that they spent much time here early in the morning and late in the afternoon… The guys of the unit definitely had their effects on them. But if you saw what happens when Bobby and Jack appear in the cafeteria… The female employees of the building do everything to get near them, and then they don't take their eyes off of our men. It is a real experience, this is why it is worth going to the cafeteria.

- I can't miss that… I feel that even enduring the terrible food of the cafeteria is worth for seeing this – Tara smiled.

- This sight is really worth any suffering – Lucy laughed. – Next time, when the guys have lunch in the cafeteria, we'll join them – she winked at her friend.

- Great, I can't wait for that – Tara laughed at well. – It must be a real experience to watch the faces of all women, as they stare at the guys of our unit, who don't even pay attention to them.

- It is – Lucy assured her smiling.

- Poor women… I was almost starting to feel sorry for them… - Tara said, still smiling.

- It isn't so bad for them, when they can be around such handsome guys day by day… – Lucy replied. They don't have to dream about film stars.

- Beside two such guys, no wonder that there is no place for other men in their heads – Tara laughed. – But it is still better for us that we can see them from our desks day by day…

- And they have to come up with different methods to get close to them… Like passing beside them, and dropping something, merely by chance… Or, again merely by chance of course, bumping into them on the corridor… But what I like the best is when they see one of our guys or in a better case, both of them, and from the amazement, files drop out of their hands… Witnessing these is a real experience, I had had the opportunity to see this several times – Lucy recalled her memories smiling.

- It must have been good… - Tara replied. – I wouldn't like to miss just this…

- You won't, I can assure you about that. As often as this happens, it is likely that you'll see this in person soon – her friend smiled.

- I believe working at the FBI will be really exciting … - the rookie winked at Lucy.

- You can be sure about this – the woman laughed. – But it's time to go back, because no matter how nice a team leader Jack is, we have a lot to do and I wouldn't like to stay in the office until late.

- OK – Tara replied. – As long as I can work beside so good-looking guys, I go to the office any time with pleasure – she smiled.

- I see you realized soon what is really good – Lucy grinned. – Let's go and see what the guys of our dreams are doing – she laughed, and the two women headed back to the bullpen.

- I see you are also finished with work – Lucy stepped to Tara's desk a few hours later. – Come, I'll show you the building; if I'm right, you haven't had the opportunity to discover it yet.

- That will be good – Tara said. – Then I'll certainly not get lost. As many corridors are here… - she added laughing.

- I also had problems with those – Lucy recalled her first memories at the FBI. – At the beginning I often ended up on an unknown floor, and then I had to guess where I was, and especially, how I could get back… Thinking back on it, a comedy could be made of this. – The memories still brought a smile on her face.

- I also have such experiences often… - Tara laughed. – How about a comedy series, with us as the main characters?

- Great idea – Lucy replied. – In the end we'll be film stars, and will wave to our family and friends from the Emmy gala… Doesn't it sound good? – she asked with a dreamy look.

- Imagining myself as one of the characters of a successful film series, getting an Emmy for my performance… Absolutely! – Tara's eyes sparkled.

- Then now, as future film stars, let's go and discover… the building so far, but who knows what future brings – Lucy said, and the two friends left the office laughing.

- Thanks for leading me through the building – Tara said not much later, while they were heading back to the bullpen. – Now I'll walk more securely on all these corridors.

- I was happy to do that… And it was good to talk to you – Lucy said. – And if you'll have time, I'll be glad to show you the city.

- That would be great… - Tara said. – After all I live here now, so it would be good to get to know Washington…

- Agreed – Lucy smiled. – What about this weekend?

- Perfect – Tara said. – I can't wait to get to know our capital city better.

- You won't be disappointed, I can promise you that – Lucy winked at her, then her glance turned to the scene in front of them. – Look, this will be a real experience – she said smiling to Tara, who followed her friend's gaze.

Her look stopped at the two most handsome guys of the unit, who were on their way back to the office. Their way was crossed by a few women, who – of course, only by chance – gazed at them so much that when they got near the men, they bumped into them, or – of course, without the smallest sign of intention – dropped the files from their hands just then.

The most good-looking men of the unit took notice of this with a „this is always so, we've got used to this" look, while Tara and Lucy couldn't hold their laughter back. They stepped to the bullpen after Jack and Bobby smiling.

- I see you still have the same success with women, as always… - Lucy remarked grinning.

- It was a real experience to see your huge popularity among women in person… - Tara smiled. – But do you know how many women's hearts are you breaking by that? If this had a physical proof, we would be up to the knees with shards…

- Oh, don't start this now… - Jack said indignantly. – Enduring all women in the building is enough, at least you don't torture us.

- Would you repeat this, Jack? – Lucy asked in disbelief. – All women in the building adore you, and we don't even know about other places… And you regard this as suffering???

- Lucy, it isn't that funny if you are besieged by crowds of women, wherever you go… - the team leader sighed.

- Well-well, the heartbreakers Jack Hudson and Bobby Manning are suffering from the adoration of women… I'll feel sorry for you right away – Lucy said.

- You wouldn't be happy either if you were besieged by crowds of men, whenever you leave the office… - Bobby grumbled.

- I wouldn't be so sure about that – Lucy smiled. – I would be glad about being popular.

- Two such cases and you won't be this enthusiastic either… - Bobby shook his head.

- And if no woman would pay attention to you, you would complain because of that… - Tara said.

- This is quite likely – the rotor winked.

- Would you please stop this topic? – Jack asked.

- OK, but it is not our fault that women love you so much… - Lucy laughed. – I can't wait for tomorrow, to see your faces again when you are besieged by another group of women… - she said, but the guys didn't seem to be too enthusiastic about the idea.

- Lucy, you are hopeless… Jack said, and Bobby nodded in agreement.

- I know… That's why you love me so much – the rotor winked at the guys. But I believe that for the rest of the day you will have to miss my company… If I don't go home, in the end I won't even recognize my own apartment. Tara, are you coming?

- Sure – said the rookie and switched her computer off. – Bye, guys… This first day was great, we'll meet tomorrow.

- And you haven't seen everything yet – Bobby replied smiling. – But we have to keep novelties for later as well.

- I can't wait – smiled Tara, and left the bullpen together with Lucy.


	4. Chapter 4

Tara entered her apartment tired, but smiling. Her first working day exhausted her, but she was still happy. _I got to a great team… I like everyone from my teammates… Even Myles, although he is a really interesting personality. I've found great friends… Lucy is a really fantastic girl… and how handsome Jack and Bobby are… _- she leaned against the wall. _I think I'll enjoy my work at my unit…_

She sat on the couch in the living room tired. Everything she wanted was to get to bed at last, but she knew that first she has to phone home. _Mum has always been a worrying type… If I don't call her now and tell her I'm all right, he is capable of phoning the police, telling them I was kidnapped and being held captive somewhere at the end of the world._

She stretched her arm for her phone, and dialled the number of her parents.

- Hi Mum! – she said, when hearing her mother's voice.

- Hi honey! How was your first day?

- Great… tiring, but really good.

- I hear on your voice that you are exhausted… Do you have to work a lot? – Mrs. Williams asked worriedly.

- I do, but I'm not upset about that, I love this job – her daughter replied.

- Just take care not to work too much… You know that your uncle also ended up in hospital.

- Don't worry, Mum, I'm OK, and I can take care of myself.

- I have never doubted this, honey. But tell me, what is your unit like? – her mother asked interested.

- They are great, Mum. Everyone is very kind and accepted me immediately. I believe I couldn't have got to a better team. – She decided to tell her mother about Myles next time, but thought that for the time being it was better if she didn't know about him; she is worried enough now anyway.

- And, are there any good-looking men? – Tara knew exactly what face her mother had while asking the question.

- Yes Mum, there are two in the team – she replied.

- This is great news. I know you were sorely tried by what happened to Michael, but life goes on; you have to get through the past and look into the future. It's time to date and go out again – she heard her mother's encouraging voice.

- I know, Mum and thank you for being so worried about me, but don't want to get me married at any price. You know that Grandmother always said the same and I wasn't enthusiastic about the idea even then. You always say that everything has its time, and I feel I'm not ready for this yet – Tara said for the umpteenth time that she isn't living to find herself a husband at any cost.

- You know that I only want good for you – Mrs. Williams said.

- Yes Mum and thank you for being concerned about me so much. And when the right time comes, I promise I'll date again.

- All right honey, I'm aware you know what is the best for you and that you'll act conform to this. But if you feel you would like to date with one of your handsome teammates, don't hesitate – Tara felt her mother smiling while uttering these words.

- All right, Mum; if I feel time has come, I promise I'll do that – she smiled weakly. – Although FBI regulation forbids inter-unit dating … - a hindering factor suddenly came to her mind.

- Tara, don't forget what I always taught you: nothing can get into the way of true love. Take this advice from your mother, who has lived through many things, and learnt a lot from her own experience.

- Thanks Mum… You know how happy I am that you are my mother… that you support me in anything, and you always help me. I love you so much.

- I love you too, honey. But go to sleep now, so that you can have enough rest.

- OK, Mum. I love you. Good night.

- I love you too. We'll talk later. Good night – her mother said.

She put the telephone to its place sighing. This conversation evoked the painful memories of the past in her again. _Although it's been two years… How can this still hurt so badly? _Tears filled her eyes. _I thought I managed to step forward… But it still hurts so much… But I survived it then, and I mustn't give it up now either. We can never know what happens why in our lives… Something which we think cannot be worse later proves to be the best solution. However I feel my heart breaks, I have to go on with my life. Mum is right: life goes on, and instead of bitterness, I have to look into the future._

She collapsed to her bed exhausted and tried to sleep, but the bitter memories coming to the surface still filled her thoughts.

After suffering from nightmares all night, Tara woke up early. The coming to the surface of the old memories had tried her more than she would have thought. She got up from her bed with a sigh. _I hope it will end soon or I'll go crazy, no matter how handsome guys I work together with._

She was in the FBI building in a short time, but was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't even remember how she got to her workplace. She went towards the floor of her unit, without knowing what was happening around her. She kept thinking of the previous evening… She couldn't get rid of the feelings evoked by the conversation with her mother.

Going towards the bullpen without looking round, she didn't notice that a man was approaching; she was brought back to reality only when she bumped into him in front of the office.

- Girl, look out where you are going, or else you'll bump against the wall next time… How lucky I was here – her colleague grinned.

- Hi Bobby… Sorry, I didn't see you – Tara said, coming back to reality.

- I can see that… You were immersed deep in your thoughts – the Australian said.

- Crash, one would think that bumping into each other once could be perceived as a strange game of fate, but two may give reason to suspicion… - Myles stepped out of the bullpen. – Good morning, Tara – he greeted his new colleague. – So Crash, did your car adventure have such a great influence on you that you can't get rid of that ever since?

- Crash? Car adventure? What did I miss? – the rookie asked.

- This is an interesting story… It started when… - Myles was about to start telling the story.

- We'll listen to this later, but now we don't have time for it – the Australian interrupted him. – And you are so lucky to have the FBI agent standing beside you about whom a real comedy series could be made… and he would surely not mind if we told you all those things he has done as a Special Agent… - he winked at Tara, and Myles gave him an „I'll once hit you on the head" – look.

- Now I definitely feel that applying to the FBI was the best possible decision I could make… More and more interesting things turn out about the team.

- And you still haven't seen so many things – Bobby winked at the woman. – I have to run somewhere now, but I'll be back soon, to throw myself into the ever so interesting paperwork… I advise you to do the same, if you don't want to spend the evening here…

- Now you've made me really enthusiastic… - Tara smiled, and stepped into the bullpen. Bobby wasn't exaggerating. Seeing the piles of files on her desk, the woman sat down sighing. She switched on her computer, then looked at the file on top more thoroughly. _I hope we'll get an exciting case soon, otherwise I'll surely be drowned in paperwork. It's not too encouraging, right at the beginning of my FBI career…_


	5. Chapter 5

- Guys, we have a new case! – D entered the bullpen.

- What happened? – Tara's eyes sparkled.

- Robbery. A few hours ago two men walked in Royal Casino, shot a security guard and escaped with about 5 million dollars.

- Sounds exciting… - Tara stood from beside her table.

- Then you are definitely happy that you'll actively take part in it, under the supervision of your training agent.

- Training agent? – Tara asked. – Due to the excitement caused by the new job, she completely forgot that at the beginning of their FBI career, rookies get a training agent, who helps them in their work.

- Yes, your training agent, namely Bobby – D smiled.

- Is he my training agent? – Tara asked in disbelief.

- Originally he was appointed, but if you have any objections against his person… - D said.

- Not at all! – Tara contradicted. – I'm very happy Bobby is my training agent – she added blushing a little, looking at the man who had just returned.

- I somehow knew that – D replied still smiling.

- Well, Ms. Williams, now that we agreed on this, can we go? – Bobby asked.

- Yes, sure – the woman stretched her arm to grab her coat.

- And in the meantime, you can tell your strategy. Let's see whether you know the theory! – Myles said, being sure that he had found something to which the rookie couldn't give a meaningful reply.

- Oh Myles, leave it alone! You are the one who always says how little theory and practice are connected.

- But without theory you cannot know what you did wrong in the practice – Tara and Myles said at the same time, and the others looked at each other shocked.

- Well-well, at last someone who did pay attention what she was taught – Myles said with a complacent face, and Tara didn't understand all this.

- Did I say something bad? – she asked Bobby on their way to the casino.

- No! We are just not used to clearly agree with Myles. In the end he will think too much of himself – her training agent said.

- Now a visit to the scene, interrogation of eyewitnesses and the collection of as much information as possible? – the woman recalled what she learnt at the FBI training.

- Yes. Where should we start? – her training agent turned into a street with the car.

- Eyewitnesses, employees, policemen on the scene, owner, security cameras, security system, possible route of escape, identikit… - the woman said without breathing.

- Hey, stop! You don't have to be so enthusiastic right away. A team is a team because all its members have got their own tasks – the man stopped the flow of words.

- OK. Actually I'm not an expert of all this – Tara said silently.

- No problem. I'm your training agent to teach you everything you can learn – the man winked at her encouragingly, and Tara could state again how good he looks when he smiles.

Tara and Bobby got to the casino in a short time, where the owner received them immediately.

- Mr. Grant Ashton?

- Yes. What can I do for you?

- She is Tara Williams, my name is Bobby Manning, we are from the FBI. We have to ask you a few questions.

- Go on.

- Who notified you about the robbery? – Bobby asked.

- The head of the security service, Martin Sands – the man replied.

- Where were you at that time? – Tara asked.

- At the main entrance, I was seeing a guest to the door.

- Could we get the recordings of the security cameras and the list of the employees, together with the assignments? – Tara asked.

- The recordings have already been given to your colleagues, and I'll have the list sent to you – Ashton said.

- How well do you know the guests? – Bobby asked.

- I know most of them quite well, since our interest is that they leave here as much money as possible. There are some of whom I take care personally, but for example, those who remain under a certain stake, may not enter this room.

- So this is a private room? – Tara asked.

- Sort of.

- What do you know about the security guard shot? – Bobby asked.

- Jake? He is a great loss. He was one of my best people. If only one would be always so pleasantly surprised by everyone – the owner replied, looking aside sadly.

- What do you mean?

- On his application form, he marked one of the prisons in the city as former workplace…

- Hi Honey! I came as soon as I could! Is everything all right? – a tall, thin, elegantly dressed woman came over to them.

- Hi Sweetheart! Unfortunately not. They were just asking for my help – he looked at the two agents.

- I'm sorry… Good afternoon, I'm Mrs. Sylvia Ashton – she sent a seductive smile towards Bobby.

They were on their way out when something captured Tara's attention.


	6. Chapter 6

- Jack, Myles! Dead body found in Blackmoore rehabilitation institution, that of a twenty year-old girl. Go to the scene! – D came with the file of a new case in his hand. – Tara, please check the list of the patients, who was her roommate, what patients are treated there, is there anyone we should know about, perhaps a leader or a relative of them.

- All right, I'll start that immediately – Tara started search. – Oh no! Don't do this! Not now! – the woman begged, but the computer refused to listen to her, gave a sharp sound, then simply stopped.

- What happened? – Bobby went over to her desk.

- My computer simply stopped. It surely couldn't keep up with me – Tara smiled sadly.

- How much time does it take to repair it? – her training agent asked.

- Since I don't know what the problem is, I have no idea. But everything was in here. Now I have to find another server, from where the databases are available.

- Don't bother about this, Lucy can also find this information out.

- Then what shall we do?

- We have to go back to the casino. What you found wasn't handed over as proof.

- I completely forgot about that. It's at me. I tried…

- What do you mean it's at you? – Bobby shouted. – The first thing you have to learn is that collecting and examining proof does not fall within our competence! You may even face serious consequences because of this.

The rookie didn't say a word; the sudden outburst of the man was a shock to her. But she knew this was because the man was right.

- Whom should I hand it over? – she finally asked.

- JP, two floors down. And Tara, pay more attention! – Bobby said.

- Well, this isn't a hut from the poor district, that's for sure – Jack noted, stopping before the huge Victorian building.

- Let's go in, it will take time until we find anyone here – Myles said.

They met an obstacle as early as at the entrance, they were let in only after their identity was checked. Leaving the first building, they were received by the director.

- Good afternoon! I'm Harold Wakefield, the director.

- Agents Hudson and Leland, FBI – Jack introduced themselves. We would like to ask a few questions.

- Do you know who the victim is? – Myles asked.

- Yes, her name is Lizzie Warren.

- What illness was she treated with?

- You should ask her doctor about this. If I know it right, depression and paranoia.

- Do you go to the patients at all? – Jack asked.

- No.

- In this case, is there someone who can provide us with useful information in this case? – Myles asked.

- I'll see you to the girl's room, there will surely be someone.

- Brian! The gentlemen came from the FBI, they are here because of Lizzie Warren – Wakefield said to one of the nurses.

- Good afternoon! Who found the body? – Myles asked.

- The girl's roommate, Mary Burt. Poor girl, she's getting sedatives since then – the man replied.

- Could we talk to her? Where is she now?

- We put her in another room and she is under constant medical observation.

- We would like to see their room as well – Jack asked.

- Don't ask this from me. The policemen are still here. I've heard something about they have no idea what caused the girl's death – the nurse said.

- Examinations will show this clearly. What kind of a person was this woman? – Jack asked.

- She was a nice girl, I really liked her. We talked a lot.

- Did she have many visitors?

- You know, the institution doesn't always allow visits, for the interest of the patients – Wakefield replied instead of the nurse.

- Thanks for being at our disposal – Jack said, and the two agents headed back to the office.

In the evening Tara was lying exhausted on the couch in the living room. She was enthusiastic by the thought that the team got a new case right on her second day… in which she could actively take part. This was what she had always wanted… To solve the cases of the team with her exceptional inventiveness and thus doing useful work for the FBI and her country.

It had been a tiring day, but Tara was still happy that she could work on a case, and that she got as training agent her teammate whom she liked the most in the unit. Or… she still couldn't be entirely happy. _I wouldn't have expected that he would shout with me. I know I've made a mistake and should have handed the proof over, but it still shocked me to hear him shout. Somehow I would have never thought this of him. _After Bobby told her that she should have handed the proof over, she went downstairs and gave it to JP, then after getting back to the office, she threw herself into work, deliberately avoiding the man's company. _But he is my training agent to tell me if I don't do something right. And he is right, I should pay more attention to keeping the rules, and have to learn from all my mistakes… Only this way can I become an excellent Special Agent._

She stood up the couch and headed towards her bedroom. She knew that she needed to have enough rest; she was looking towards a no less exhausting day. _And I have to prove the team, but especially my training agent, that this would only happen once, and no one else is more suitable to fill the role of the computer girl in the unit._ As soon as she repeated her determination to do everything to prove her suitability, she drifted off to a deep sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

- Hi Jack! Where is Tara? – JP came to the office the next day.

- Hi JP! I don't know, why?

- I filled in the papers, but she has to sign that she took the object to pieces and found all the information.

- Information? – Bobby went over.

- Yes, but her brain works so fast that I already fell behind at the technological part.

At that moment, Tara came in yawning, but with sparkling eyes, with lots of sheets of paper in her hands.

- Well Tara, what did you find? – Bobby asked.

- These – she showed the papers and gave it to the guys. – List of calls, names, addresses. And I've also found out that Jake Wilson, the security guard shot was also a private detective. The lists are from his mobile phone; that was what I found in the casino.

- Very clever! – Jack smiled with acknowledgement. – And?

- The last client is a certain Amelie Warren, from Washington.

- Do we have the address? – Bobby asked.

- It's on the sheet of paper – the girl stifled a yawn.

- And, have you managed to bring your computer to life? – her training agent asked.

- Yes, it's better than when it was new. Although it caused some problems – she said with pride in her voice.

- Then we are going to Ms. Warren – the man said, and moments later both of them were on the corridor.

They were in the suburb of the city, in front of a small house with a garden. There was a black ribbon on the letter box and two daily newspapers were lying on the grass.

- Do you think she's at home? – Bobby asked while knocking.

- It's late in the afternoon, maybe she went over to a neighbour – Tara replied, when no noise could be heard from the house. On the small veranda there was a table with two chairs and a rug, with a coloured plastic toy on it.

- Isn't there something strange? – Bobby frowned.

- There is, I just haven't realized yet what it is – Tara mused. – It's like anywhere else, perhaps except for that toy. I know, there is no dog! – as she said that, the door opened.

- Good afternoon! Amelie Warren? – Bobby stepped there, but when seeing the woman, he didn't know any more what he wanted to ask. There was a broken, middle-aged woman with lifeless eyes standing in the doorway, dressed in all black.

- Good afternoon! Can I help you? – he asked.

- Good afternoon! We are from the FBI, we would like to ask you a few questions – Tara said.

- Come in! Although I have already told your colleagues almost everything.

- Everything? When were they here? – Bobby asked.

- Yesterday. Were other questions raised since then? I still can't believe my daughter committed suicide, if you want to persuade me of that.

The two agents understood only now what the black ribbon and black dress meant.

- Our condolences. But we aren't here because of that. Do you know this man? – Tara showed her a photo.

- Yes, his name is Jake Wilson, he is a private detective.

- He also died a few days ago; he was shot during a robbery – Bobby said.

- Oh. You know, if I didn't know that fatal coincidences do exist, my heart as a mother would say that he died because my daughter's cause – she gave back the picture with trembling hands. – I engaged him to find out what happened to my daughter… And now he is also dead – her voice faded.

Tara needed great self control to prevent herself bursting out in tears. She knew exactly what it was like to lose someone who was very close to her… Although two years had passed since then, she still felt that her heart was breaking, whenever she thought about him.

- Thank you for being at our disposal, you've helped a lot – she said at last, preparing to leave.

- I'm glad I could help… - the woman replied silently. – Please, find my daughter's murderer!

- We'll find him and he will get his deserved punishment – Bobby said, then headed towards the car together with Tara. He saw that something was not right about the rookie, but he didn't know whether he could ask what the problem was. Tara was grateful her training agent wasn't asking any questions… she felt that in her current state she wouldn't be capable of any intelligent talk. Thus they went back to the bullpen in silence.


	8. Chapter 8

- Guys! I checked the mother's statement – Lucy said. – I think the two cases may be connected.

- And what makes you think that? – D asked.

- I found out that there was a legal dispute of inheritance around the dead girl, Lizzie Warren at Mr. Warren's death. A similar one is in progress now, but the name of the plaintiff isn't indicated…

- But this doesn't mean anything – Jack said.

- This is why Myles did a few little investigation for me – Lucy smiled at the man, while the others grinned. It was an open secret in the team that if they go on like this, sooner or later their colleagues will be a couple.

- As we found out, Ms. Warren was to get a huge inheritance, compared to her situation – the rotor started.

- But Mr. Warren hardly had anything – Tara said.

- But this Mr. Warren isn't the father, but the maternal grandfather. Amelie brought up Lizzie alone.

- I still don't understand anything. Would someone enlighten me? – the woman asked.

- Lizzie Warren didn't have a father, she lived with her mother – Lucy continued. – There was a lawsuit because her grandfather left everything to them, and nothing to his own brother, which he didn't like.

- Aha.

- And I've also heard that the institution is the hiding place of the rich, so something is not right here – Myles added.

- What do you mean? – Lucy asked.

- You said another lawsuit about money was in progress. What if the father of the girl appeared, who happens to be richer and the security guard knew about this? It is even possible that the man found out about the death sooner than we did and killed Wilson.

- But what would be the reason for him to do that? – Tara mused.

- Money. Maybe the murderer offered Wilson money from the inheritance, but he couldn't bribe him, so he had to kill him.

- Murderer? – Jack tossed his head.

- Yes, and if any element is true, this can't be an accident or suicide – Myles said. – And if you think about it, five million dollars isn't a great loss for a casino.

- So we can connect the two cases – Lucy stated.

- This raises the question whether Ashton has something to do with the case – Bobby mused.

- He must have something to do with that. The police just called, this time the strong room was robbed in the casino – Lucy said.

- Then it's time to visit the scene again. Tara, you can learn something again – Bobby looked at the rookie smiling.

- But only if I don't have to talk to the wife – Tara said determinedly.

- Why? – Jack asked.

- It is obvious that she likes Bobby, which is OK…

- What? – Myles asked; Tara, after realizing what she had said, blushed, and Bobby grinned conceitedly.

- Something is not in order with that woman, her behaviour is so theatrical – Tara finished the sentence at last, surrounded by the grinning looks of her teammates.

- Manning, it looks like you have another fan – Myles said.

- Leave her alone, you should rather be happy about the honest opinion. At least there is someone who pays attention to you – Lucy said.

- Of course, you don't have to be complacent – Tara smiled as well. – So far I don't feel the necessity to break my arms and legs because of you.

- Right attitude – D said.

- So, what happened? – Bobby asked, when they arrived at the casino.

- In fact, I don't know – Ashton replied. – There is no indication that someone broke in, and still no one knows anything.

- Honey, if the agents would also see the strong room, they would understand what you mean – Sylvia said.

- You are right, come with me – he led Bobby and Tara to the strong room.

- Goodness me… - Tara looked round amazed. Through a latticed entrance, they got to a huge armoured hall; there were tokens, documents and money on the shelves, all ransacked. The silence of shock was broken by the ringing of Bobby's mobile phone.

- Hi Jack!... Yes…Thanks. Once we are ready, we'll go there. Tara, we've received the results from the lab, Lizzie Warren died of drug overdose, which seems to be proven by the traces of pricking on her arm – the agent said silently.

- No, this is impossible! My daughter wasn't a drug addict – Ashton said.

- Your daughter? – Tara and Bobby looked uncomprehendingly.

- Yes. I'm sorry, I should have told you. But Lisa's mother and I agreed right at the beginning that we won't tell anyone about our child. Not even Sylvia knew about that. Lisa couldn't have been a drug addict. She and her mother were regular blood donors and she was proud that last time she could also persuade me for that – the man remembered with a sad look. – But we'll talk about this later. You'll tell me what you know, won't you?

- I believe we can do that, but in this case, you have to come with us to clarify a few things – Tara replied.

- All right. But let's get back to the security system – the man said, but his mobile phone also started ringing. – I'm sorry, I have to go out, I can't hear much this way – he went outside the lattice, and the door of the safe suddenly closed.

- That's great! – Bobby said. – What are we going to do now?

- Well, I would have a few ideas – Mrs. Ashton looked at the agent with an unmistakable look and drew closer to the man provocatively.

- I don't think your husband would support the idea – Bobby tried to move away.

- They can surely open it, we just have to wait a few minutes – Tara said.

- It takes quite a long time until the problem is found – Sylvia said.

- Pardon? – the rookie asked.

- It always takes a lot of time – the woman corrected herself and suddenly became nervous.

- There has to be an inner security panel somewhere – Tara started thinking aloud, and moments later she saw it in a corner.

- What are you up to? – Bobby asked.

- I can't just sit around and wait whether I can do something – the woman started rummaging among the wires.

- And you? Don't you want to tell me about yourself? – the woman asked.

- Does your husband know that you behave with strangers like this? – Bobby asked, refusing her, and Tara smiled to herself.

- Oh, my husband only sees and knows what he wants.

- Bobby, would you help me a little? – Tara interrupted. – I think I can open it.

- What should I do? – the agent asked.

- Hold this for me – she gave the man a small panel, which was connected to a small screen and a keyboard.

- 12 keys, 9 number code, 10 possibilities – the woman was thinking aloud again – then it's minimum… Ah, I know it! – she shouted and typed in the numbers: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9. First the door didn't move, but finally it opened.

- Well, you are indeed a genius! – Bobby shouted. – How did you count it so fast?

- I didn't – Tara replied. – Simple logic. 99 of the people are unable to remember their own phone number, why would they remember a nine number code? So I was just guessing.

- I hope all your guesses are so right – Bobby smiled.

- Me too. I think we should arrest Mrs. Ashton – the rookie looked towards Sylvia.

- Why?

- Because she had a reason, possibility and connections to commit the murders and plan the robberies.

- But she is just a stupid blonde woman! – the agent exclaimed.

- She is cleverer than what she shows – the rookie said. – For example, why wasn't she angry or surprised that her husband has a grown-up daughter? It shocked even us. And the strong room didn't close on its own, I'm sure about that.

- Well then... Go on! – Bobby gave the handcuff to the girl.

- Me?

- Who else? If you want to be a real agent, you have to get used to this as well – her training agent smiled at her encouragingly.

- OK – Tara took the handcuff and exited the room. – Sylvia Grant, I arrest you with the charge of instigation to murder for pecuniary gain! You have the right not to talk; everything you say can be used against you on court. You have the right for a lawyer; if you don't have a lawyer, one will be assigned for you.

- What gives you the right to do this? – the woman asked angrily.

- Because you engaged two men to kill the daughter of your husband, as well as the security guard of the casino.

- And why would I have done that? – Sylvia asked, still on an angry voice.

- You were aware that your husband's daughter would inherit a huge fortune on her 21st birthday, but you didn't have the intention of sharing this money with anyone. Of course, you are a person of high rank and wouldn't commit a murder by yourself. So engaging someone to kill your stepdaughter seemed the simplest solution. You took advantage of the fact that because of her depression, your husband sent the girl to a rehabilitation institution founded for the rich for a short time. This was the perfect occasion… who would suspect that a girl not fully mentally healthy was murdered. Disguising the murder as drug overdose seemed an obvious solution… but you didn't reckon with the fact that the girl was a regular blood donor, thus she couldn't have been a drug addict. You didn't pay attention to this only factor… and this is what will put you to prison for a long time.

- And what reason would I have had to rob my own casino?

- Somehow you had to draw attention away from your daughter's murder… So you planned the robbing of the casino. You had every reason to suppose that we won't find a connection between the two cases… who would intend to rob the casino of their own family anyway. But you weren't lucky… You know, there is nothing which can remain a secret from the FBI… And conform to this, we realized in a short time that the two cases are connected.

- And the security guard? Why would I have him killed?

- Jake Wilson was a private detective, engaged by Lizzie Warren's mother to find out what caused her daughter's death. The man had a good relation with your husband; what's more, he couldn't be bribed. And you couldn't risk that your husband finds out your role in the murder of his daughter. Then you would have lost all the money you could get by your marriage… and then all your efforts were in vain. If Wilson talks about the murder, he puts you to prison, beside you losing all the fortune. Thus, murder seemed the most effective solution. Unfortunately for you, we received the case, and as you could already experience, FBI agents find out everything during an investigation.

- I want my lawyer! – Sylvia said determinedly.

- You'll get him, as soon as we get to the interrogation room – Tara replied. – Our colleagues will be here immediately to take you in.

- You won't be able to prove my guilt – Sylvia said angrily.

- I will… - Tara replied determinedly, looking into the woman's eyes. – With the help of the identikit pictures made on the basis of what eyewitnesses told us, we captured the paid assassins, who are ready to confess, in return for a lighter punishment. You see, this happens when you leave dirty work to others… In today's world, you cannot trust anyone. Of course, if you accepted that it won't be you who inherits all your husband's fortune, we wouldn't be here in the first place. But you rather took the life of an innocent girl away, than to give up the fortune which you felt too close to just let it go. And because of this, you won't even have access to what you got used to so far – she gave the woman a withering look.

The conversation was interrupted by the arrival of other FBI agents, who led Mrs. Ashton away. Getting out of the strong room, they found themselves against Grant Ashton.

- Sylvia, how could you do this? – the man asked.

- You cannot understand this – his wife said. – You had a daughter with another woman, about whom you didn't even tell me. Despite the fact that she was part of your life, you regularly visited and helped her. That girl never was a member of the family… so when I learnt about her existence, I couldn't let her to just walk in and take away all the fortune which was rightfully mine.

- You are insane… - the man said, and let the agents take Sylvia away. – Thank you – he turned towards the agents. – Thank you for finding my daughter's murderer… even if it was my wife who was proven guilty.

- If only we found Lizzie alive – Tara said sadly. The thought of not being able to save the lives of the victims at her first case filled her with sadness, but she knew that it was part of her work, and she was also aware that with her help, they caught a murderer who otherwise would have got away with her terrible deed without punishment.

- Are you OK? – Bobby asked worriedly.

- Yes… I was just shocked by how anyone can be capable of such a thing – the rookie replied.

- Unfortunately, today's world is just like that – the agent stated. – But it is our task to clean the country of them… And when we catch a criminal and put them to justice, we have done something for this.

Tara smiled faintly. She knew that her training agent was right, but felt she couldn't come to terms with such cruelties of life.

- I would just like to go home – she said at last, and at Bobby's agreeing nod, they left the casino.


	9. Chapter 9

Not much later Tara entered her apartment and collapsed on the couch exhausted. She was happy they closed this case, although she would have never thought that right at her first case at the FBI she had to arrest a cruel murderer. What's more, the investigation evoked memories in her which she thought she had come to terms with for a long time. _Michael… I thought I would die when I lost you… But I knew that I had to go on with my life, that I couldn't sit at one place, lamenting over why fate had to take you away from me. Two years have passed since then, and I thought I've managed to come to terms with the tragedy… But I realized that wounds were deeper than I would have ever thought._ Her eyes were filled with tears. _I loved you so much, Michael… Why did it have to happen so? Why did fate have to tear us apart?_

She was brought back to reality from her musing by the sound of the bell.

- Hi Tara! – Lucy said. I heard you solved the case in a brilliant way… – Are you crying? – she asked shocked, seeing the tearful face of her friend.

- No, just… - Tara started, but she couldn't finish the sentence. Lucy took the hand of her obviously exhausted friend, and led her to the couch.

- Sit down! And now tell me what happened – she said, then sat down near her friend.

- Nothing, just… This whole case… - Tara tried to hold her crying back, but felt she was losing this battle.

Lucy held her hand and smiled at her, and Tara felt she could tell the woman what she was so sorely tried by.

- I thought I was past this for a long time – the woman started. – But in the past days I had to realize that this is not the case at all. First it came after my first working day, when I was talking to my mother… Then this case we have just closed tore the old wounds again. I could identify with what Lizzie's mother felt, because I had gone through a similar situation… even if it wasn't exactly the same. But it hurt just as much… and still does so.

Lucy held her friend's hand as a sign of sympathy, and Tara went on with the story.

- Michael Peterson was the love of my life… I thought he was the man I would spend the rest of my life with, that he would be the father of my children. We loved each other very much, and were happy together. But fate didn't think this should last… - she took a deep breath, while tears started to flow from her eyes. – That day was our second anniversary… And he hurried to me to celebrate that we had been together for two years. But someone had a different idea about this. Someone, who didn't think about what fatal consequences his irresponsible act may result in – Tara continued, with her face full of tears.

Lucy kept holding her hand to assure her of her sympathy and encourage her to go on with telling the story.

- It was just a matter of a moment – Tara gazed into nothing. – One moment, and all dreams were broken… Everything was over. Michael was on his way to me on that afternoon… But fate took him away from me. Someone ran into his car… Michael died immediately. He didn't even have a chance to survive… - Tara started sobbing, and her friend stroked her hair to comfort her.

- That man escaped the accident without any injuries… - the woman continued, after calming down somewhat. – He was racing on the motorway like crazy, without even thinking about what consequences his act may have… he obviously wanted to get to his destination faster… But instead of this, he deprived a man of his life… The man I loved. The love of my life – she started sobbing again, and Lucy hugged her.

- It should have been really hard – she said silently.

- In the first days I wouldn't have thought I would survive that… But I had to realize that the saying is true, life goes on; no matter what tragedy hits us, we had to stand up and step further. This is terribly difficult after such a tragedy… But we cannot do anything else, we have to go on with our lives.

- Is it him? – Lucy asked silently, pointing at a photo on a shelf. Her friend nodded silently.

- You are a real survivor, Tara – the woman continued. – You were hit by a huge tragedy, but you still found enough strength to go on with your life.

- Yes… - her friend sighed. – I have learnt a lot from life, including you must never give up, because there will always be tomorrow, there is always something for which it is worth to live.

- As they say, „what doesn't kill me makes me stronger" – Lucy said. – And you have proven that you are strong.

Tara smiled weakly.

- Thank you for listening to me – she said. – It was good to tell this to someone at last.

- Thank you for trusting me and sharing this with me. I know it wasn't easy – her friend smiled.

- Would you like to stay here for the night? – Tara asked. – After today, I feel it's better if there is someone beside me.

- Sure, with pleasure – Lucy replied, and Tara felt that in her teammate she had found a great friend, whom she can trust and whom she can always count on.


	10. Chapter 10

- Here is the hero of the FBI! – Bobby shouted next morning, when the rookie entered the bullpen, and the others started cheering. Tara smiled at the reception. She felt much better; the conversation with Lucy helped her a lot in facing the pain of the past and coming to terms with what happened, so that she could close this chapter of her life.

- I didn't do anything special – she said at last. – Just what any FBI agent would have done.

- But you aren't an average FBI agent – Jack said. – You are a real genius, the whole FBI knows this.

- I'm not a genius at all – the rookie said humbly. – OK, I did contribute to solving a case, but that was simple logic, it has nothing to do with being a genius.

- Nothing to do with being a genius… Have you heard this? – Lucy said. – If all agents were that humble… - she gave Myles a meaningful look.

- Why are you looking at me like that? – the agent asked uncomprehendingly. – I just like if my merits are recognized.

- You should rather pay attention to your work, instead of praising your own merits… - Lucy shook her head.

- It's a fact that Harvard has never been famous for being humble… - Bobby stated.

- Don't talk that much, Crash… We could tell a few things about you as well… - D smiled.

- Harvard? Crash? Have I missed anything? – Tara asked.

- As you could see several times, you got to the best possible unit – Lucy turned towards her friend. – Something always happens here… or if it doesn't, we take care of it – she laughed. – So… As you have probably realized, our great colleague, Myles never misses an occasion to let us know his aristocratic origins, great education, outstanding abilities, and in general anything what places him above all of us.

- Why are you saying this? It is a fact that my aristocratic origins… - the agent interrupted.

- Myles, let's leave this for later. We have heard this for a couple of thousands of times, and I'm not sure Tara wants to hear that either… Although I'm sure she would like to know how you spent your first working day at the FBI … you know, your meeting with the lamp-post – the rotor looked at her teammate, who gave her an „are you starting this again?" look.

- So – Lucy continued contentedly, seeing that her colleague didn't intend to talk any more, fearing the telling of the story with the lamp-post – funny things have also happened to others in the course of their career as FBI agents. For example, Bobby broke his very first FBI car in 45 minutes, which is still the home record… But I wouldn't be surprised if there wasn't a single agent in the country who managed to do this in a shorter time. Thus he deserved the name Crash. We even suggested that he should get into the Book of Records… so there would be a celebrity in the team – she added smiling.

- Well, Crash has never been famous of his driving abilities… - Jack remarked.

- Just don't talk, Sparky… Or have you forgot your car adventure in the channel? – his best friend grinned.

- Car adventure? Channel? – Tara asked smiling, suspecting that another funny story was about to come.

- Oh yes; as a rookie, Jack got to a closer relationship with the channel… - Lucy replied smiling. – He was chasing a suspect when he realized that there were sparks in his car… He asked for help, then drove into the Potomac… While the whole FBI was laughing… Since our Jack was talking on the wrong frequency by mistake, and thus the whole FBI could hear the emergency call…

- Well yes, I thought I would get a good day for my colleagues, I love them so much… - Jack laughed.

- I saw right at the beginning that working here is a real experience, but after this, I'll look towards every day with new enthusiasm… - the rookie replied.

- It's good if you do that, you'll never be bored here – D smiled at her.

- So welcome to the team again, Tara. You have shown a few people how a case should be solved –Lucy smiled at her friend.

- Indeed, Tara, you were really good, and became a useful member of the team – Jack said.

- I hope we'll work together for a very long time – Bobby stepped over to her.

- Congratulations, Tara, you were very good – D said.

- I have to admit that it was indeed a very good idea of you, Tara… Without you, it's not certain we would have solved the case so fast – Myles stepped over to her, and for the rookie, the appreciation from this always complacent agent meant the most.

Tara looked at her teammates smiling. She was glad that her abilities were recognized, and that she could be truly useful for the unit. In her colleagues, she had found great friends… and at last, she felt that she was admitted by her teammates, that she was also a real member of the team.


	11. Chapter 11

- Tara, are you willing to share with us as soon as today what you've found out about the case, or do you need a separate application?

- Sorry, what did you say? – the woman got back to reality. – Sorry, I was just daydreaming.

- I can see that… - Myles replied. – What is with everyone today? – he asked with a wondering face.

Tara looked round the bullpen, and immediately understood what her colleague meant. Bobby's musing look suggested that he had also just come back from daydreaming, while Jack's glance met Sue's. _I'm wondering when they will be together at last…_ - she smiled. _Perfect couple… and it's obvious for everyone how much they love each other._ Lucy was sitting at her desk, typing something, but Tara saw that her thoughts were somewhere else. It seemed that only Myles and D weren't captured by daydreaming.

_Yes__… I got to a great team, where the others are rather family members than colleagues. At last I found a place where I feel truly at home, and a team who became my second family throughout the years_ – she smiled, looking at her teammates again.


End file.
